Thou Art I
by Valavor
Summary: The Kyuubi decides to use a different approach... Oneshot


Well, first fan fiction, this idea just suddenly hit me, yeah I know this story is crap, but whatever.

_Don't look at me...  
_Their gaze fell upon me, their stares unrelenting.

_Those eyes...Stop it...Don't look at me with those eyes...  
_For as long as I can remember, those eyes were always upon me.

_Stop it! I can't stand those eyes!  
_Yet they always stare at me, the hatred and contempt visible to all.

The world starts spinning and I'm starting to feel nauseous.

_Make them stop...leave me alone...  
__**That can be arranged, it is not a difficult task...all you have to do is to pay the price...  
**_A dark laughter could be heard. I whipped my head around, but no one was there except the people who always stares at me with those hateful eyes._**  
**_"Show yourself! Where are you? Who are you?"  
People started whispering to each other, but besides the hatred and contempt, there was a new emotion visible now: fear.  
They must have heard the voice too, it did not sound human.  
_**I am you and you are me...I am always with you...  
**_More laughter could be heard, it made me feel uneasy...and a bit scared now.  
"You are me? What do you mean me? I am myself and no one else!"  
_**Are you truly?  
**_"Of course I am! who else could I be? now show yourself!"  
_**Heheheh...as I told you, I am you. Look for me inside yourself, when you are ready to pay the price...**_

Then the voice dissipated, I looked around and saw that a crowd has been gathered, I must attracted them while I was talking.  
But this time they didn't just stare, there was a new emotion visible: Rage.

Somehow I must have provoked them and my feelings told me this time they won't just stare.

I did the only thing that seemed logical to me at that moment: Run.  
It seems like I was right, they started chasing me...I hate it when I'm right.

I ran as far as my legs could carry me, but they being much bigger and faster, eventually caught me.  
I heard them talking to each other, I couldn't make sense of what they said though.  
"The fox must be escaping, he was talking to himself earlier! The seal must have weakened!"_  
The fox? what fox? and what's that about a seal? ...are they talking about me perhaps? Am I a fox?_  
"Let's kill it while we still can!"  
Sounds of agreement could be heard through the crowd that had caught me._  
Kill me? They can't just kill me!...can they? No! I haven't accomplished anything yet!  
_Before my train of thought could continue I saw something from the corner of my eye: weapons.  
A knife was now raised over my heart, preparing to stab.  
_Is this it? Will I die without having accomplished anything? Just like this?  
_The knife strikes and time slowed for me.  
_No! I refuse to die like this!  
_

Everything turned black and when I opened my eyes I was in a sewer.  
Then I heard it again, that voice.  
**"Here already? Sooner than I anticipated."  
**The voice came from the end of the hallway, I wondered if it would be wise to follow it, I looked behind me and came face to face with a wall.  
_Don't got much choice do I?  
_  
Reluctantly I followed the sewer to the origin of the voice.  
At the end there was a room and inside was a giant cage._**  
**_"Anyone in here?" Carefully I inched closer to the giant bars...and came face to face with a giant mouth of teeth, _very sharp _teeth._**  
**_Unconsciously I gulped.  
**"No need to be scared of me, as I said, I am you."  
**  
When I backed away and had a better view, I saw it was a giant fox.  
_This is me? I'm a fox? well, those guys DID say something about a fox...and something about a seal I think.  
_**"Yes...the people of this village feared our power and divided us at birth...that's what the seal is for...but now we can be whole again..."  
**I stared at the fox and contemplated what he said, _if _he's me then it's probably a he, but who knows, if I can be a fox who says I can't be a she?_  
So he can read my mind, or he really is me and it's logical that he knows what I think.  
Not to mention his story fits with what the villagers said so far...  
_**  
"Look, we don't have much time, do you still remember **_**why **_**you're here in the first place?"**  
I remembered again, I was on the verge of dying, the knife was about to pierce my heart.  
**"That's right, so unless you want to die, you should stop your pondering and make us whole again!"  
**That did seem the most viable option right now, but there was still one problem.  
"How?"

I didn't think it was possible, but his smile just got wider.

**"Oh it's **_**real **_**easy, see that paper up there in the middle?"  
**I looked up and saw a tiny paper with symbols hanging there.  
**"Yeah, that one, just rip that off and we're done."  
**"...that's it? that simple?" A nod of his head confirmed it.

**"..."**

"..."  
**"...well, what are you waiting for!"  
**"...I can't reach."  
**"Oh, right."  
**He put a paw through the bars, the message was pretty obvious, I looked one more time at him and climbed on.  
I got lifted to the paper, I lifted my hand and was about to rip it off.  
But I hesitated, a uneasy feeling in my gut, It was telling me I really shouldn't rip it off.  
_"Well, no point not to I guess, I'd rather take my chance here than with that knife."  
_With one quick motion I ripped the paper off...I never saw the evil smirk on the fox's face, well I wouldn't see anything, ever again.

The End


End file.
